Android Dreams
by endlessblooooo
Summary: WheatDOS. Android smut. Wheatley is ticked off at Glados, and turns her into android when she lets her guard down, and eventually puts her in her place...
1. Chapter 1

It was as if she had actually blinked. Like she had been shut off and come back online without how knowing how long she had been out. No matter how long it had been, it felt like a split second, like blinking. But she knew it couldn't possibly have been a split second, for the second she had come back, her view had completely changed. Her surroundings were entirely different; instead of white panels and lasers, it appeared to be the far wall in the Aperture Science Long-Term Relaxation Centre. How did she end up here?

Her optic felt dry, and without realizing it, she blinked. And blinked. It was real this time. Her gaze moved around the room - left, right, up and down. While looking down, she saw two things that nearly made her circuits short out. Feet. Two feet wrapped in black shiny boots that reached the knees. Knees? Her view moved past the knees, up thighs all wrapped up in similar material in white. She realized in horror that these legs were attached to her. These were her legs. Her mouth dropped open in shock — mouth! — as she raised the two appendages sprouting out from below her head. Elbows bent, her hands were in view. Her mind sent a command through her body. Her fingers wiggled.

"You didn't think after you stuck me in an android body that was just it, right?"

A voice. She could only conclude that her ears were working as she turned her head and saw that smug little moron standing in the doorway of the room. That voice she despised, that never-ending ramble, that Bristol accent the scientists had installed for no particular reason. Her eyes narrowed.

"You, uh, need a hand up? You look a bit confused."

Anger. She felt the sharp snap of anger pulse through her, face growing hot, her heartbeat picking up speed. "Of course I don't you idiot, I know how to handle an android body!" She scrambled to her feet, wobbling slightly as she tried to remain oriented. A hand on the wall for support, standing up was anything but graceful, and she could only hear him laughing.

"Think you need to break in your sea legs, love."

She couldn't move. She only wanted to run up to him and rip him to shreds, but she was so angry, she remained frozen to the spot. It was true she could operate inside an android body, but knowing wasn't the same as doing. They were barely android bodies in the first place. Their resemblance to humans was uncanny, all sensory receptors perfectly programmed into the robotic apparatus.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded, catching a glance of herself in the small mirror hanging on the far wall. Her snow white hair was cut perfectly straight at her chin, her eyes yellow, skin barely darker than her suit.

Wheatley was looking as cocky as he had ever been, merely shrugging as if it was nothing. "Just waited until you were absolutely engrossed in that new test chamber you were doing, and Jerry told me to just flip a few of these switches in the control room to send you into this body."

It was true, she had let her guard down. But who would be able to take her out of her body let alone that little moron. Her chest heaved as she recanted just how unfocused she had been on the rest of the facility as she had been laying down aerial faith plates for a new test. She could see her him walking towards her now, slowly, and he kept talking, voice dropping to a deep octave. "Now that doesn't answer why I did it though, does it?"

She didn't move but a new nervousness was creeping up her spine.

"You know," he continued, "you're always in charge of everything. You're always much bigger and stronger than anyone else." He was only a few feet from her now, the stark differences in their heights becoming very clear. Subconsciously, she started to step backwards towards the wall.

"Now look at you! As an android, you're really short!" He laughed weakly, eyes falling almost in sadness. It went away as quickly as it had began, eyes becoming sinister. "You can't just kill innocent people anymore, can you? Like that test subject you were so obsessed with." His tone was even, completely losing that stupid ramble and high-pitched cowardice. It was confident, deep, smooth, it could even be called se-

"You don't even feel bad, do you?"

Glados snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course not.: A smile spread across her face. "It was for science."

In an instant, she felt the back of her head smack against the wall. A hand clutched around her throat, not tight enough to choke but enough to hold her there. Long fingers wrapped effortlessly around her skinny wrists and pinned them above her head. His body pressed against hers to keep her from squirming. Warm breath brushed her ear as he mumbled softly.

"I think there's some things we need to discuss, love. For science."


	2. Chapter 2

His grip tightened on her neck ever so slightly. She could still breathe, but her breath was caught inside her, frozen as her body against the wall. Was this how it felt to be dominated? Panic raced through her, but as soon as Wheatley shifted, rubbing against her right thigh, her face flared up in heat. Something from the intact on her leg tingled pleasantly and spread up through to her centre. She knew what this meant, but why the hell was it happening to her? Why now? And why was an android built to feel it?

"Thing is, love, I don't think you know just what you make them feel. They die because of you."

His voice was angry, rolling low in her ear. She was barely listening to what he was saying, just that deep tone rumbling quietly through her head. It didn't even alarm her this time when the tingling feeling returned, as she gasped to catch her breath.

"Yes," she said finally, strained from being strangled. "Yes, I've been bad. Please, just-"

He was genuinely surprised as his grip now loosened on her throat. "Oh, so you're begging me now?"

She was many things at this point. Humiliated, horrified, disgusted and completely turned on. She quickly sucked in air as he let go of her neck and stared at him wide-eyed. Her hands were still above her head as she uselessly tried to move them.

"Will you cooperate if I let you go?" His tone was patronizing, talking to her as if she were a misbehaving child. It enraged her, but at the same time, she felt a rush in her chest. Her eyes closed slowly. "Yes." She swallowed, adding, "Yes, and I need to be… to be…"

Wheatley scoffed, expecting some ridiculous prima donna demands.

"… punished."

Her hands were let go and she lunged at him, arms around his neck, lifting herself up to his lips, forcefully closing the space between them. Wheatley stumbled slightly but his hands found her waist, holding her slim frame close to his. She kissed him furiously, all tongues and open mouths fighting each other. With a moan, Glados began to wrap her legs around him, feeling her core rub against him, shuddering purely from the contact. Inside, a part of her was weeping, screaming and completely appalled at her behaviour. Wheatley's hands holding onto her thighs quieted that part. Pushing her down onto the bed silenced it forever. Her bottom lips was being bitten, a warm tongue licking at the swollen flesh. Damn these realistic bodies. Her legs were still squeezed around his hips, but suddenly he broke their kiss, wrenching her knees apart. Her heart pounded inside her chest, finally it was coming-

"No! You know what, I'm not doing this!"

And suddenly he tore away from her, off the bed and to the other side of the room. She sat up, exasperated and beyond frustrated. "What?" she demanded.

"No, that's not punishment, you want that! I'm not giving you what you want!"

Glados huffed. "Trust me, you moron, I don't want it, and certainly not with you."

"Oh, right, with you just coming at me and all, you totally don't want it." He was pacing around the room frantically.

"I can definitely see you don't want it either." Her eyes found the bulge in his pants and he sharply turned his back to her.

He was silent, the only sound in the room being their breathing. Glados watched him, the tension in his back and shoulders, his messy blonde hair and lanky frame. She found it rather annoying that the first thing she wanted as an android was to have him bang her electronic brains out. It didn't change anything. "Please? I'll do whatever you tell me." She had never spoken this way before, let alone to someone like him.

There was a long pause, but then, "You can beg better than that, love."

Yes. She got him. "Please," she murmured softly, biting her lip. She looked up at the ceiling as she felt shame spreading out inside her. "Please. Anything you tell me."

More silence. Instead he only walked towards the door, shutting it quietly. He looked straight at her. "Anything and everything I say. You'll do it."

Her hands clutched tightly at the sheets. "Yes."

"Shut up. I didn't ask."


	3. Chapter 3

She shivered, feeling him all over her, hands groping her whole body. He was biting her exposed neck, fingers stroking and prodding her flesh. She had been told to remain still, and she had been — to the best of her abilities. Still in her white skin-tight suit, she tried not to squirm as his hand cupped her breast, the other tracing down her back, taking the zipper in his fingers. He tugged off her sleeves, pulling the suit down to her hips revealing skin nearly as white as the suit. She stared up at Wheatley who was taking her in, and she was dying to say something. Her mouth opened against her will and she began to stammer out unintelligible sounds.

"Shut it," he warned.

She felt disgusting. It wasn't even her body but she felt completely violated. And she loved it. The suit was pulled down lower to reveal small white underwear. Her legs quivered as Wheatley parted slowly, beginning to rub the wetted cloth. She had to bite her lip hard to remain quiet, but it stopped. THe suit came off completely, boots and all. She was only in her bra and underwear, looking longingly, awaiting the next instruction. Wheatley rested on his knees, looking smug.

"Helpless, aren't you? Come on, up on your knees."

She complied, only to have her head pushed down so she was on all fours. It was clear what he wanted her to do. Confirming with a glance, she began to undo his belt, the button and the fly. She pulled everything down from the waist and her mouth was immediately around his member. A groan came from Wheatley, her tongue stroking up the shaft. This was wrong, this was so so wrong, but she didn't stop even as his fingers ran through her hair, grabbing a handful at the back of her head. Her back arched unintentionally as she let out a whimper. With a sigh, her head was pulled away from him, his fingers brushing her white locks back behind her ear.

"Good girl," he mumbled. The thought of protest didn't even cross her mind this time. All she did was stare at Wheatley, her eyes big and pathetic, regarding him as her master. He was still hard, but guided her gently onto her back, hovering over her. A finger trailed down her hip bone, teasing the elastic of her underwear. He swiftly pulled up them off, a perfect patch of light hair now visible between her legs.

"You know," Wheatley began, "I'm curious as to why you ever called me a moron. I don't seem too moronic now, do I? You can answer that."

"No," Glados struggled.

"Say it." He grinned wider than she had ever seen anyone grin. "Go on, say it." It seemed his old goofy personality was shining through, as if he were genuinely excited about her taking back her previous comments.

"You're not… Not a moron." She was aching everywhere, she had to be touched. But she knew he was going to tease her no matter what. Her chest heaved as his long fingers trailed up her inner thigh. Yes, a complete tease.

"That's what I thought." Her milky white legs were spread, and his hands were cold as he dipped a finger in to stroke her lit. Her eyes grew wide, her back arched and she cried out. He slowly fingered the nub, parting her lips with his thumb and middle finger. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her, each time letting out a strangled yelp. "Please!" she cried. "Please, fu— oh god…"

And then he stopped. She spread her legs further, expecting his fingers to drill directly into her aching android sex, but she had none of it. He was looking darkly at her. She blinked, honestly confused.

"Funny, I don't remember asking you to beg. Do you? No, I don't think I did."


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't even know humiliation anymore. In fact, once she forced the idiot to put her back in her real body, she didn't think she would ever know humiliation ever again. Once again on her hands and knees, the former overlord of Aperture was across the lap of the idiot programmed to be an idiot, and it was this idiot whose hand repeatedly came down on her ass. All because she spoke, all because she begged him to fuck her right then and there. Wasn't that the sort of attention and ego-boosting males craved? Her data had been lying to her. Nevertheless, this was supposed to be her punishment even though she was sure she wouldn't learn her lesson this way. She would be lying if she thought she didn't enjoy it even in the slightest.

The abused flesh stung as her slapped her one last time. She was pulled up once again, this time facing him, his cock only inches from her entrance. His hands reached around her back to fiddle with the bra clasps. Once he had figured out the apparently difficult technology, the bra fell from her shoulders leaving her completely exposed. He pulled off his own shirt and began to inspect her breasts, his large hands able to cover them completely. She shivered at the contact. Always so damn curious. He smiled and gestured with his eyes for her to start riding him. She couldn't have been happier to. Her core throbbed as she began to lover her hips onto him. They built these androids too damn realistically; apparently she had a simulated virginity. Wheatley was enjoying the tight wet heat of Glados, she trying to find the right spot that was the least painful. Wheatley held her and let her move slowly as she began to buck up and down on his length. The initial burn was leaving and being replaced by tingling pleasure and the satisfaction of being full. Her breath fell in synch with his small thrusts, the occasional whimper escaping her lips. She began to speed up, the slick sound of skin on skin and guttural noises being the only sound in the room. Wheatley was becoming red in the face, panting hard, fingers digging into her hips. His mouth found her breast and she practically squeaked. Hands still held her under the ribs, and they gently guided her, softly embracing her to lay down on her back.

The gentle was over quickly as he began to take control, thrusting hard into her. Her expression turned to shock but she let out a shaky moan as he picked up rhythm. Her ankles crossed around him, heels pressing into his backside, moans turning to shouts. Faster and faster they rocked, Glados feeling like she'd burst out of her skin any minute. He was completely inside her, filling her up, electricity pumping quickly through her veins. Without warning, his finger reached down to stroke her clit. She screamed, the sharp pang of pleasure, making her legs clamp tighter around him like a vice. A final thrust and Glados felt it, the approaching euphoria starting in her core and then exploding through her body. Her back arched almost painfully and she froze, managing only to suck in air, paralyzed with pleasure. Wheatley stroked her again and she rode out her release, hips bucking uncontrollably, screaming one last time. She could feel his release inside her and they panted in unison in their post-orgasmic haze. Glados' legs quivered and collapsed, sore and cramping from being flexed so tight. Wheatley laughed exhaustedly, breaking the silence.

"Well, uh," he began, trailing off. "Not bad at all."

She let her body relax as he rolled over to one side of her. Neither knew what to do, and they lay in heavy silence, exchanging awkward glances. The long pause suggested someone speak, but no words could be said. Glados thought she should feel ashamed, but she didn't. She couldn't. She didn't even want to go back into her real body. Not now. Not yet. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. There was something weird in the pit of her stomach, something telling her everything was fine even though she knew it wasn't. She knew she would regret this, but she felt good. She felt elated, even, a strange happiness beating in her heart. There was no explanation, but it didn't need one. It only needed her hands touching the sides of his face, comfortable eye contact finally being made. It only needed his fingers tenderly running up her spine, holding them together, their chests touching. It only needed lips curled up in smiles softly pressing together. This new moment almost made her forget about everything before her transition, and in fact, the whole time she had forgotten about running the facility. There was still work to be done, experiments to be run, but for the moment, she didn't care.


End file.
